1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of autofocusing cameras, i.e., cameras such that the focus is automatically adjusted prior shutter release, and more specifically to an improvement of a shutter release device for autofocusing cameras photographing in a manner of variable framing or self-timing can be easily effected when the focus adjustment has been completed. This invention also relates to an improvement of an automatic focus adjusting device for cameras, and more specifically to an automatic focus adjusting device for a camera in which a charger is charged by a motor.
2. Descriptioon of the Prior Art
So-called autofocusing cameras have become popular and there have been proposed various improvements in their functions including an increase of operability, such as the so-called focus lock mechanism in which the focus can be properly adjusted with respect to subjects not only at the center of a frame but also at any desired position in the frame. The most popular type of such focus lock mechanism is so arranged that with a release button being pressed down to the midway point in its stroke, only the focusing operation will be performed and the shutter release operation will not be performed. Only when the release button is fully pressed down is the shutter release operation performed.
Furthermore, the operation modes of the camera in connection with pressing of the release button have come to a have a wide variety of functions with the advent of successive devices to improve the operability of the camera, including the above mentioned focus lock, self-timer, a lock at low brightness as well as a lock upon dissipation of the battery. In other words, there is a tendency toward an increase of operation modes apart from the standard operation mode in which the shutter is simply released upon pressing of the release button.
As operations along with pressing of the release button have become complicated, mechanisms and circuits for the release button have a tendency to be complicated, too.
Heretofore there is known an automatic focusing camera wherein the focus is automatically adjusted upon a release operation and then the shutter is operated. The camera of this kind includes a charger which performs a focus adjustment operation by the biasing force of a spring and also returns the spring. As the focus adjustment operating mechanism is operated in the respective charged states, the charger is provided with a governing means to carry out the precise focus adjustment.